


Probi und Tony und SI

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, just a little bit of fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ein kleiner Einblick in Tims neues Arbeitsleben und eine Einladung zum Lunch mit den zwei großen Bossen - was ihm einen Einblick in dessen neue Familie gewährt...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok – ich stelle diese zwei kleinen Szenen jetzt hoch… und zwar so wie sie sind…   
> Wenn ich es nicht mache, dann bin ich versucht alles zu löschen… da aber einige von Euch unbedingt wissen wollten, wie es mit Probi weitergeht? Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch einigermaßen^^° Ich selbst hab geschrieben, gelöscht, geschrieben, umgeschrieben, gelöscht usw… und gebe jetzt vollkommen entnervt auf^^°

I

Die Arbeit forderte ihn.  
Sie machte ihm Spaß.  
Die Kollegen respektieren ihn.  
Und das Geld welches er verdiente, war auch nicht schlecht.  
In den vergangenen Wochen war einer der vielen Praktikanten immer näher zu ihm gedriftet. Der Junge war lernwillig und absolut brillant. Er schämte sich nicht zu zugeben, dass er auch etwas von dem Jungen lernte. Sie tüftelten gerade gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Kollegen über einen der Verbundstoffe, die Mr. Stark in seinem Labor entwickelte hatte, um diesen in der Entwicklung von Laptops und Handys zu nutzen. Wenn alles so funktionierte, wie Mr. Stark sich das gedacht hatte, würden die Geräte „unkaputtbar“ werden, wie Peter so schön sagte. Allerdings mussten sie erst die Formel auseinandernehmen und dann überlegen, ob es auch eine Möglichkeit gab, das gleiche Ergebnis mit günstigeren Wertstoffen als Grundlage zu erzielen.   
Ihre Köpfe rauchten.   
Da bekamen sie die Chance auf eine Pause in Form eines jungen Welpen, der japsend unter ihren Tisch rutschte und sich zwischen ihren Beinen versteckte. Ein lachender kleiner Junge, vielleicht nicht älter als fünf oder sechs, jagte hinter dem schwarzgrauen Tier hinterher. Hockte sich vor ihren Tisch und fing ebenfalls an mit einem glucksenden: „Ich sehe dich.“ unter den Tisch zu krabbeln. Durch die Energie und gute Laune der beiden jungen Wesen, fingen sie an zu grinsen. Hoben ihre Beine um die Jagd ein wenig einfacher zu gestalten. Und brachen in Gelächter aus, als unter der Tischplatte der Welpe von einem Ende zum anderen gescheucht wurde.  
Peter ging sogar soweit, dass er breit grinsend das Geschehen unter dem Tisch verfolgte indem er von seinem Stuhl rutschte.   
Es endete damit, dass der Welpe Peter in die Arme sprang, der durch die Wucht nach hinten fiel und der kleine Junge weniger Sekunden später dem schwargrauen Tier folgte und somit ebenfalls auf Peter lag.  
Lachend ging er neben dem Knäul junger Energie in die Hocke:  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, fragte er den Teenager. Jener verneinte kichernd, während er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen kitzelte, während er selbst von dem Welpen abgeschleckt wurde.  
Die erheiternde Szene wurde von einem resigniert belustigtem: „Loki! Fenrir! Was haben Daddy und ich euch gesagt?“ unterbrochen.   
Fast sofort unterbrachen der Welpe und der Junge das Spiel mit Peter und schauten schuldbewusst zu Tony. Denn niemand anderes stand dort: Sein ehemaliger direkter Vorgesetzter, welcher jetzt einer seiner großen Bosse war.   
„Das wir auf dieser Etage nicht laufen dürfen und immer an deiner oder Daddys Seite bleiben sollen, weil es gefährlich werden könnte?“, schaute Loki hoch zu seinem Papà. Fenrir hingegen versteckte sich mit gesengtem Kopf hinter den Beinen des Jungen.   
Natürlich waren die Angestellten SI über die veränderten Familienverhältnisse ihres großen Bosses informiert. Nachdem sich der Staub nach der Invasion etwas gelegt hatte, hatte Mr. Stark ein Memo an alle Angestellten rausgeschickt, in dem er Tonio als seinen Ehemann von fast 20 Jahren vorstellte, sowie seine Söhne Svenn und Loki. Oh, und Fenrir, den Wolf und Jorma, die Schlange.  
Nachdem einige Tage bevor Mr. Stark das Memo versendet hatte, ein Video im Netz viral ging, in dem die Invasion aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln gezeigt wurde, mit Hauptaugenmerk auf Loki und dessen wechselnden Augenfarbe nach einem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, war auch dem dümmsten Angestellten klar, dass es sich bei den Kids und den Tieren eigentlich nur um Loki und seinen Kindern handeln konnte.  
Und auch dem dümmsten Idioten da draußen musste nach diesem Video klar sein, dass es sich bei Loki nicht um den Angreifer, sondern um ein Opfer handelte. Sein Zustand, nachdem seine Augenfarbe wieder grün leuchtete und er Entfernung zu dem Stab mit dem blauen Stein gehabt hatte, war mehr als eindeutig.  
Der eigentliche Angreifer schwirrte also noch da draußen rum. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er nach dieser erlittenen Niederlage seinen Weg zur Erde fand, ziemlich groß war.  
Natürlich wussten die Angestellten von Stark Industries nicht, wie Mini-Loki und der Rest seiner Kinder in die Obhut der beiden Mr. Starks gelangt war. Es änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie es waren. Und die beiden Mr. Starks sie in ihrer Familie aufgenommen hatten. Das reichte SI vollkommen aus, um die Jüngsten der Stark-Familie als solche zu akzeptieren und ein Auge auf sie zu werfen, wenn sie durch den Tower tollten.   
Er was sich sicher, dass einer der Sekretärinnen gesagt hat, dass sie auch eine junge Frau mit Loki gesehen hatte, die Helena genannte wurde. Es war natürlich nicht schwer zu erraten, dass es sich dabei um Hel handeln musste.   
Verdammt! Wann hatte er sich dermaßen an das Chaos in SI gewöhnt, dass so etwas normal klang?  
Er beobachtete, wie Tony in die Hocke ging und die Arme einladend öffnete. Schnell wie der Blitz hatte sich der junge Loki darin verkrochen. Fenrir hingegen schmiegte sich leise winselnd an Tonys Seite.   
„Hey,“, beruhigte Tony seinen Sohn mit einem kleinen Kuss auf den schwarzen Schopf und seinen Enkel mit einigen gegraulten Liebkosungen hinter den Ohren. „Alles gut. Es ist ja Gott sei Dank nichts passiert. Aber das nächste Mal bleibt ihr an meiner Seite – ok?“  
Loki nickte zerknirscht und der Welpe leckte Tony kurz über die Hand.   
Mit dem Jungen im Arm und dem kleinen Wolf an seiner Seite, erhob sich Tony mit einem Lächeln Richtung des Teams, welches sie während der Arbeit unterbrochen hatten:   
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung. Eigentlich wollten wir lediglich Tony abholen…“  
Ihr Teamleiter war es, der grinsend meinte:   
„Schon gut, wir hätten in den nächsten Minuten eh eine Pause eingelegt und uns auf Richtung Kantine gemacht.“  
Er selbst half Peter dabei sich aufzurichten. Das lenkte Tonys Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn: „Probi! Wie geht es dir?“  
„Hallo Tony.“, erwiderte er die überschwängliche Begrüßung lächelnd. Es war schön zu sehen, dass Tony ihn trotz seines kometenhaften Aufstiegs immer noch kannte. Aber ganz ehrlich, eine andere Reaktion hätte er von Tony auch nicht erwartet. Es war seine eigene Unsicherheit, die ihn in den vergangenen Wochen davon abgehalten hat, Kontakt mit dem Dunkelblonden aufzunehmen. Die fragenden Blicke seines derzeitigen Teams ignorierte er zunächst. „Soweit ganz gut – Danke.“  
Dann fragte er voller Belustigung:   
„Darf ich dich denn überhaupt noch duzen oder muss ich Sie jetzt siezen?“  
Die vor Schalk blitzenden grasgrünen Augen versprachen eine interessante Antwort. Diese bekam er jedoch nicht zu hören, da sie erneut unterbrochen wurden:  
„Warum klärt ihr diese Frage nicht beim Mittagessen? Bruce hat mich kontaktiert und gefragt wo wir bleiben. Er hat Hunger und das Curry wird langsam kalt.“, schaltete sich eine amüsierte Stimme ein. Ein Blick zur Seite bestätigte, dass sein anderer großer Boss seine Familie gefunden hatte.   
Lachend lud der dunkelblonde Tony ihn ein:  
„Na dann, Probi. Du hast den Mann gehört: komm mit und über leckerem Curry können wir klären, wie du mich ab sofort richtig ansprichst.“  
Die vor Staunen weitgeöffneten Augen ihres Praktikanten beantwortete er mit einem leicht hilflosen Schulterzucken, ehe er der Familie zum Fahrstuhl folgte.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Im Penthaus wartete die nächste Überraschung auf ihn:  
Denn kein geringerer als Bruce Banner wartete auf sie. Mit einem lecker duftendem Curry.  
Nachdem sich alle miteinander bekanntgemacht und am Tisch Platz gefunden hatten, auch wenn sich Mr. Stark mit einem Baby im Arm, welches er mit der vorbereiteten Flasche fütterte, zunächst vom Essen fernhielt, wandte sich Tim erneut an Tony:   
„Du warst nicht überrascht mich zu sehen – oder?“  
Der Dunkelblonde schüttelte grinsend den Kopf:   
„Nein. Tony und ich werden von der Personalabteilung von allen interessanten Menschen informiert, die sie von Head-Huntern von ihren derzeitigen Positionen abwerben lassen wollen. Natürlich werden wir dann auch darüber informiert, wenn sich jemand dazu entscheidet SI’s Angebot anzunehmen.“  
„Und wenn ich in deiner Gegenwart immer mal wieder ins Schwärmen geriet, was SI-Produkte anging?“  
„Habe ich mich kräftig amüsiert, weil ich bei vielen Entwicklungen meine Finger in Spiel gehabt habe.“, verbreitete sich das Grinsen.   
Tim hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
Im Grunde genommen hatte er sich das selbst zuzuschreiben. Hatte er doch die Maske, die Tony nach draußen gezeigt hat, für die Wahrheit akzeptiert und nicht weiter nachgebohrt, wenn ihm mal ein paar Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen waren, die nicht in das „öffentliche“ Gesicht passten, welches Tony der Welt präsentierte.   
Auf der anderen Seite… handelte es sich bei Tony um einen der besten Undercover-Agenten, die er kannte…  
Es entwickelte sich zu einem interessanten Essen.   
Alle drei Männer erzählten interessante Anekdoten aus ihrem Leben. Verstrickten sich in wissenschaftliche Diskussionen, von denen Tim gerade mal die Hälfte verstand – wenn überhaupt. Immer wieder wurden sie jedoch von den Kindern, welche mit ihnen am Tisch saßen, unterbrochen. Und es rührte Tims Herz, wenn er sah, wie sich die Männer um die Jüngsten in ihrer Runde kümmerten. Auch wenn deutlich erkennbar war, dass Tony und Mr. Stark: Papà und Daddy waren, während es sich bei Bruce um den liebenswerten Onkel handelte.   
Und am Ende des Essens hatte er akzeptiert, dass Tony jetzt Tonio und Mr. Stark Tony war. Es freute ihn zu sehen, dass beide Männer ihr Glück im jeweils anderem gefunden hatten. Er wünschte ihnen und jenen, die sie Familie nannten, alles Glück der Erde. 

Lachend verabschiedete er sich von der Familie im Penthouse. Es wurde Zeit, dass er zurück zu seinem Team ging. Schließlich hatte er die Mittagspause schon mehr als überschritten. Auch wenn ihn das leise Gefühl beschlich, dass sein Teamleiter nichts sagen würde – hatte er doch schließlich zusammen mit den großen Bossen gespeist.   
Lächelnd schritt er aus dem Fahrstuhl und marschierte in die Ecke, die sein Team für sich vereinnahmt hatte. Die erwartungsvollen Blicke seiner Kollegen beantwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken:   
„Entschuldigt bitte. Tonio Stark und ich haben jahrelang zusammen beim NCIS gearbeitet… Mit seinem Weggang fiel das Team aus diversen Gründen auseinander und ich habe das Angebot der Head-Hunter angenommen und bin schließlich hier gelandet.“  
Dann stürzten sie sich wieder in ihre Arbeit.   
Es musste doch möglich sein, Tonys Lichtjahre in Meilen zu verwandeln!


End file.
